Summer
by Yama-Leona san
Summary: This fanfic was a year ago... for a competition for dev, I gave up on it, but just returned back cause maybe I should just post it for fun. Not going to continue it. This fanfic is based from a BL fanfic in pixiv. It is parallel. My oc, Kumika is in here. Sakazuki/Akainu x Kumika


Finally, reached to a small island in the East Blue. The sea was calm and the sky was clear. Kumika has her hands full, from pulling Sakazuki out of his cabin, she tossed the files and pen he was holding aside, and then dragged him down to the port. "Come on Sakazuki, you can't just stay in your office room all day doing work, try to relax for a day or two!" Removed the light cloth that was covered her shoulders, she wrapped it around his head, to have his face covered in the shades. Kumika placed a hat with a wide brim, protecting her pale face, from the strong radiance of the sun. "Come on!" She states with a smile.  
In the small town on the island, everyone was living peacefully. "There are no pirate attacks on this island..." Sakazuki muttered in surprise, since after the war between the Marine and Whitebeard pirates, the pirates had increased and places like East Blue are very good target to ransom goods. "Yeah, since this place is heavily protected by one of my friends." Kumika winks as she took his hand and pulled him. "... Where are we going...?" "A place where we can enjoy the vacation" Sakazuki frowned slightly, not pleased about her not having to say anything properly on where they are heading. They got a carriage with two horses, which is luckily large enough to fit a man who is inhumanly huge. The road to the location was a little bit rough, many pebbles and stones; Sakazuki bumped his head to the ceiling of the carriage, couple of times. However, it wasn't that bad, the sight of the fields was rare to Sakazuki, but at the same time it feels nostalgic. Running through the field, dazzling radiance of the sun and the dry air, few kilos away there was a forest at the side; within a kilometer they can find a house. In the back seat, next to Sakazuki, there were bottles of rice wine and fresh fruits that are in season, gifts from the people of the island, that they have met during the travel in the carriage.

The location they had finally reached is an inn. The tatami was newly placed and the rooms were all cleaned up to every corner. In the garden outside, there was a well, inside had a few bottles of beer that's chilled. The fridge was full of food and drinks that were more than enough. In the outhouse, the toilet and bathtub were set.  
"Do you have my documents?" Sakazuki glances over to Kumika. Ignoring her ex, she went to a different room to change into the yukata that was placed in the inn. "... Hey" A voice with disgust came out of his mouth as he saw Kumika's scruffy look, with a practiced hand he began to fix her yukata. After adjusting, he grunts in satisfaction. Then, before Kumika can say anything he left the room to change into his. Few minutes later, returned to where Kumika was, she looks up, the side of her lips curled into a small smile. "You look good in it." Dark crimson yukata matched well with his tanned skin. His hand, which he always hid with gloves, looks strangely attractive. Sakazuki said nothing. Just went over to sit on the porch and began to drink the beer that was already taken out of the well. "The sun is closer to here..." Looking up at the sky, he took another gulp from the bottle. "Yeah, very different to when, at the sea. But it is not that bad, right?" "...Ahh" The sound of the cicadas, singing in the nearest forest, soothed him. "... Not a bad place..." "Glad to hear that" Sakazuki felt surprisingly relaxed in this inn, and nostalgic at the same time. "... Didn't know you like drinking beer..." Kumika hops down to the garden and looked over to Sakazuki. "It's just if it's this hot. I don't feel like drinking other alcohol." His ex who gave back a supportive response took out a strange ceramic object in the yard. In the center, there was a hole, in the hole Kumika began to add in some charcoal and set it alight, then on top she places a metal net on. "... What is that?" Sakazuki cocked his head in curiosity. "It is an earthen charcoal brazier, since we didn't have a proper lunch, we should eat, plus it will a good snack to go with the beer." On top of the metal net: fish, lobster, and clams were placed. "Can you give me a beer?" Sakazuki threw the beer, to the lady who was fanning the brazier; she caught it with her free hand, removed the pull top and drank it all at once. The smell of the fish being grilled made the man's stomach growl in hunger.  
The fish that was well cooked went very well with the beer. The grilled lobsters, ripping the flesh of the tough shell and biting it into it. "Delicious..." "Good to hear" Kumika beams as she eats the clam that is grilled with butter and soy sauce. It is nothing like what he ate when he is in the Headquarters. Kumika then took out vegetables from the fridge and grilled them also. "Eggplants are also nice if you grill them." She said as she cuts up the vegetables and placing them onto the net. Eggplant ever so fresh and juicy, the grilled corn, and potatoes was also delicious. Sakazuki doesn't eat properly, mostly just one meal a day. But, that person was now eating more than ever, the sight was very new. "Want to try abalone and squid?" Grunts a yes as he busily munches on the vegetables.  
The smoke was sucked up into the sky that was dyed orange.

The sweetness of watermelon spread in his mouth, as he sat on the porch looking at the yard, either his imagination, but after a bath and eating watermelon on the porch tasted the best ever. "How is it?" "It's great." Gotten out of the shower, Kumika has cut up the watermelon that they got has a gift. They munched on; the juice trickled out of their lips, spitting the seeds into the yard. Then a light flew across in front of Sakazuki. "Hm?" Looking to see a firefly flying in the yard. Then more came, flew gracefully in the air. "In some islands, fireflies are known as souls of the dead's." Kumika says quietly, but a little sadness was in her voice. Sakazuki looked at her in curiosity, but decided to not to venture. The sight of fireflies sparked inside him, his home long ago when he was still small, he now remembered his past where he felt safe, the inn reminded him, his house where he was happy. "... Hey..." "Hm?" Looked over to Kumika. "Let's go to bed."

Sakazuki felt uncomfortable. Only he was in bed with the nets surrounding him, and Kumika was still on the porch. "... Hey, why are you out there?" Turned his body to his side, he looked over to her. "Hm? It's just the mosquito net can only hold one person, I will be fine, and you should sleep." Not even attempting to look at his face, she replied an unsatisfying answer. Sakazuki frowned a bit then got out of the mosquito net and grabbed her arm. "!? Hey!" Ripping open the net, he pulled her into the futon. "Doesn't women have to take their beauty sleep?" His face close to hers, that she can see her reflection in his brown pupil, even though it's dark, she can his eyes narrowed. Then a sudden slight push, she was under him. "H-Hey! What's the point of this?!" Face pink from confusion and embarrassment. "Nothing, just want a beautiful dame to hold" His eyes laced with arousal and something else, he pinned her down to the futon. "Hey, why did you stay out, you will be bitten." Sakazuki stared at her, waited for her reply as he traces his fingers on her skin. "I-it's, it's just..." Then turning her face away. Kumika's face was blushed red. "It's just I was... Feeling awkward... Sleeping next to you since... We..." Her words began to fade away in embarrassment. Sakazuki was silent for a second, and then opened his mouth. "Does it matter? Let me hold you in my arms." As he said that he planted a kiss on her cheek and slowly trailed down to her neck. "Ah..." A tiny moan escaped her mouth. Sakazuki looked up and smirked. "You always keep to yourself, why don't you be more honest" Muzzled against the curves of her neck, he inhaled her scent; how he missed her sweet scent for so long, her everything. "Well, look who's talking" With her foot she lightly touched the bulge of his lower. "!" She giggled, as Sakazuki blushed red, then she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and whispered in his ears, the words he just wanted to hear for so long, swiftly pushed her down again.

* * *

The sun rose up, washing away the fierce and passionate night away. Sakazuki was in bed, hearing the song of the birds, groaning as he moves into a different position. Kumika came with a pleased expression. "I extended the stay to two more days" The enthusiastic voice of his lover somehow irritated him. "I told that my companion is having a cold. They understood" Wanting to retort to her something but gave up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take the ride back down in his condition. "Let's grill the meat with salt and pepper, must be bored with sauces and other fancy spices right?" She sat beside him and stroked his black hair. "How come you're able move...?" Sakazuki stares at her and grumbles. "Just because I am very young" Annoyed with her response, he turns away from her. "Screw you..."


End file.
